Scars
by hudgens77
Summary: Fire always leaves scars. But scars had never been something so beautiful. Royai, lemmon!


**Scars**

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, hello there! :) I just recently watched FMA Brotherhood and I completely fell in love with it, and with this couple! They're just too sweet x3 so, a friend of mine asked me to write a fanfiction about them. And well... here it is:3 I do hope it's enjoyable for everyone who reads it:) and please, I'd like to know your opinion, since I haven't written or read anything about this pairing hehe ^^' so I hope they're not too OOC._

* * *

The hardest thing Roy Mustang had to do in his life was burn her back. Riza was strong, and she endured it the whole time like the brave woman she was, despite he knew that the pain must be excruciating. And even though he knew she had requested him to do it, that didn't make it any easier. The thought of hurting her was too unbearable for him.

And yet, he did it. He took responsibility for his acts, though, and treated the new burns every night to make sure that they healed like they were supposed to. Riza wouldn't be able to work until they scarred completely, so Roy had to take care of her during that time. Every morning before going to work and every night after returning from it he'd check on her, prepare a meal and change her bandages.

One night after dining, he went to her room to change the bandages like always. He knocked the door, and she answered with a simple "Come in." Roy did, and he almost dropped his first-aid kit when he noticed she wasn't wearing anything in the upper half of her body. The bandages were a tousled mess in the floor, and she was looking at the fresh scars on her back in the mirror.

"Riza!" he exclaimed, more worried than he was surprised. When they weren't at work, they used to call themselves by their names. They had known each other for a long time, after all. "What are you doing?!"

"It looks horrible," she whispered to herself, eyes still on her reflection.

"It's not... horrible," Roy said in a comforting manner, placing the kit on the nightstand and approaching her. He bent down and kissed her shoulder. Riza closed his eyes for a second, delighting in the fleeting touch. She loved when he was kind and sweet, but that could only happen when they weren't at work. Besides, Roy had been acting kinder since he'd burned her back, as if he was sorry for it.

He didn't need to be, though. She'd chosen that upon herself.

Roy kissed her hand now, before standing up at his full height and looking at her eyes. He didn't let go of her hand, however.

They stared at each other for a little moment until Roy bent down and kissed her hand again, and Riza cupped his cheek lovingly and made him stare at her to give him a chaste kiss upon the lips. She looked at him. He looked surprised. Then she gave him another kiss, now in the corner of the lips. Another glance. Another kiss, now in his cheek; and then Roy turned his head and went for a full kiss, which Riza, yet surprised, didn't reject. One of her hands was still cupping his cheek, and then the other was too. Roy placed his hands at her sides and pulled her closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, when he remembered:

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Riza shook her head. "No," she answered, very softly, and if it to stress that fact she wrapped his hands with hers and kissed him again. Roy first followed at a slow pace, making sure his grip wasn't too tight on her or that he wasn't touching near Riza's new scars. But then, as he didn't feel her waver, he licked her lower lip as if to ask for entrance, which she granted. Her arms embraced his neck and Roy's tongue invaded her mouth, carefully, playing with her tongue and exploring her mouth as she replied to the kiss. The fragrances of their bodies mingled —Riza smelled like shampoo and clean sheets, while Roy smelled like powder and cologne. They were nice scents for each other to enjoy, after all, they were their essences becoming one. They broke the kiss when they needed air and looked at each other's eyes, both glazed with pleasure and desire. A thick blush covered Riza's cheeks. Roy licked his wet lips, tasting her saliva and smiled at her. "Roy," she murmured, and it was then when he carried her bridal style and placed her on the bed. "Do you remember our first time?" she husked sweetly, and he nodded as he placed himself over her and kissed her cheek and murmured in her ear: "Of course I remember. It was before the War at Ishval."

He placed his lips on her neck, but didn't kiss her. She shivered at the contact. Then, Roy looked at her, at her brown, brown eyes.

"I'm glad you're still here, Riza," he said sincerely and profoundly. She knew what he meant. Roy knew she was an incredibly good sniper and soldier, thus he didn't doubt her in that aspect. But she did remember, and she'd probably never forget the shock and fear in his eyes when he found her at the War and found out she'd _killed_. But she was there, with him, and willing to atone for her sins.

She was happy he was the same Roy Mustang she knew, too.

"I'm glad you're still here too, Roy."

Roy smiled and their lips met again. This time it was hungrier, more desperate. Riza moaned into the kiss as she tried to undress Roy, taking his coat and his shirt off. Roy helped her messy movements, but he didn't stop kissing her —her lips, then her soft jawline, and then her neck. Riza moaned again, and she closed her eyes and grabbed his muscular arms. He kept going down and left little pecks and teasing, soft nips at her well-endowed breasts. He looked up to meet Riza's gaze and she smiled sensually at him, eyes full of lust. She nipped and sucked his earlobe, making Roy groan as she caressed his naked, well-built chest. Roy's hips rocked involuntarily and Riza smirked, leaving affectionate pecks in the upper part of his torso as her hands began to take off his pants. Roy's legs were toned and strong, and his member was already erect under his boxers. Riza touched it over the fabric, delighting in the expressions of his lover and the way he hissed in her ear. She finally decided to let go of the unnecessary piece of clothing, exposing his cock. She admired the length of it; it was perfect in every sense of the word.

"Riza," he whispered hotly, stopping caressing her for a minute. The blonde woman gave him a loving stare, which he returned; and then she began stroking his member, up and down, touching his balls too, stimulating him and rubbing the tip, which was already dripping pre-cum. She reached for the nightstand drawer and took out a condom, sensually putting it on him.

He made a throaty sound, full of pleasure, and cursed twice when she stroked him faster. Roy buried his head in her neck, smelling her golden hair, playfully biting her shoulder and leaving a few love-bites, but making sure he didn't hurt her. Riza was panting and saying his name, breathily, and he ripped her pants and undergarments in a wild movement, but she didn't care.

Roy was making circular movements around her boobs, teasing the hardened nipples with his thumb. "Ahh, Roy!" she exclaimed. She'd stopped caressing him, and their sexes rubbed against each other, creating an almost unbearable friction, but enjoyable nonetheless. They kissed again. And then, Roy touched her. Riza was so wet. His digits were teasing around her, and Riza felt so hot. Her moans got louder and louder, and she sank her nails in his back. Roy knew it was time, and he started penetrating her slowly. Their eyes met, and Riza smiled softly, like assuring him that she was fine. Her lips reached for his and she teased him with his tongue as he went deeper… It had been a long time since they didn't do this, and Riza was tight… She'd been with no other man but him, after all.

Riza panted into the kiss, and Roy started moving. Her hips began moving along with his, too, and soon they were coordinated like the great team they always made.

"Roy, Roy," Riza cooed as he kept moving. "Riza," he whispered fervently every once in a while between grunts. The bed made sounds, too. Their lips met and parted for air, and after a particularly loud cry, Riza came and her back arched, her nails sinking deeper into Roy's skin.

"Riza!" Roy roared as he came too, but he kept moving and Riza had another orgasm. His name was exclaimed against his ear by her; hearts beating faster, minds going black, toes curling and bodies sweating, until the moment ended and Roy detached from her and threw the condom away. She nuzzled his neck and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful," he told her as he embraced her and she made herself comfortable against his warm body.

"Thank you, Roy," —that was all she needed to know. If he was with her, and if he thought she was beautiful, she didn't need to worry about anything else. All she needed was to have him by her side.

Roy nodded fondly as he pulled the sheets to cover them, and they fell into a peaceful slumber together.


End file.
